Solve for $k$. $ \dfrac{8}{7} = \dfrac{12}{k} $ $k =$
Multiply both sides by ${k}$. $ {k} \times \dfrac{8}{7} = \dfrac{12}{k} \times {k} $ $ \dfrac{8}{7}{k} = 12 $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$. $ \dfrac{8}{7} {k} \times {\dfrac{7}{8}} = 12 \times {\dfrac{7}{8}} $ $ {k} = \dfrac{12 \times {7}}{{8}} $ $k = \dfrac{84}{8}$